The conventional four wheel golf cart facilitates transport of a golfing party from a completed hole to the next tee off. Only if the golfing party all together as a group moves from one player's ball to the next player's ball does the traditional golfing cart accommodate widely dispersed balls. For serious golfers this time delay is a frustration which is usually not worth the time expenditure. Another problem with the traditional golf cart is that it is generally too large to transport to the golf course in the trunk of an automobile. It must be rented. Consequently many individuals have proposed designs for smaller individual golf carts. Many of these designs employ three wheels. The general problem with these three wheeled carts is that they are not sufficiently lightweight and collapsible to facilitate convenient transport in the trunk of an automobile. Other designs for individual golf carts employ only two wheels. The general problem with these two wheel carts is that they do not remain upright when they are stopped. Golf paraphernalia fall out of them when they are stopped and it difficult for a user to upright the golf cart and then organize the dropped paraphernalia while holding the cart upright. What is needed is a golf cart which has the collapsibility of a two wheeled design and the upright stability of a three wheeled design.